


【旧千手兄弟】空中阁楼

by Lucius_Vulpe



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_Vulpe/pseuds/Lucius_Vulpe





	【旧千手兄弟】空中阁楼

“停战协定已经送到了。大哥，你到底在想什么？”  
“结束这个乱世哟！”  
“大哥！我们是忍者……”  
“战争总会结束的，与其在日趋平静的世道里作为被抛弃的武器迎来更悲惨的命运，不如让我们掌握主动权吧。”  
「这样就不会被命令着做无意义的厮杀。仅仅只是希望我们去死以求安心……」  
“大哥……”  
“我啊……想要一个大家都至少能长大的世界啊。”  
「联合起来主动承担起国防任务的话，至少不会被竭泽而渔。应该没有人会自断一臂。」  
“我们可以占据更多土地，然后……”  
“来不及了哟，我们出生得太晚了。确实，把这个世界犁一遍对我和斑来说很容易，但统领数国并不是有武力就可以的呢。我们已经没有机会去争夺足够的人才管理这些土地了。而我，不会永远活着。”  
“可为什么是宇智波？！其他的家族不是更合适？而且相对于难以控制的宇智波，选择他们可以让联盟更稳固……”  
“扉间……”  
「为了千手不会过早的被大名卸磨杀驴。」  
“……闭嘴！你太天真了。”  
“天真的是你！大哥！泉奈不可能坐视这种事发生。不出意料的话宇智波会选择北上的！”  
“啊咧？扉间和小泉奈果然很熟呐？”  
“大哥！随口胡扯的毛病能不能改改？！”  
“总之就这么定啦！这可是我和斑的约定！”  
「得想办法通过斑阻止这件事……」  
“啥？！”  
“扉间呐！我们应该是为了享受我们的人生才来到这个世界的才对吧？”  
“大哥…这就是一个得到什么的同时，一定也会失去什么的世界啊！真是够了！你什么时候才能长大？！”  
“不对哦，扉间。小孩子才做选择，我已经是可靠的大人了呐。”   
他露出了一贯爽朗的笑容，同时比了一个标准的庄家通吃手势。  
「如果是梦的话，贪心一点也不是什么错误吧？」


End file.
